How Chaos Struck Japan
by Loner Kid
Summary: When Kaito KID's childhood friend, Naruto, came to visit and decided to help him find the Pandora stone...when jutsu is combined with magic...that's when real chaos starts...


**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**How Chaos Struck Japan**

**By: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **When Kaito KID's childhood friend, Naruto, came to visit and decided to become a phantom thief...when jutsu is combined with magic...that's when real chaos starts...

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I wish though. World's two greatest anime...(drool)...

* * *

**Updated: Feb. 18, 2014. 2:12 AM**

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

Little Naruto is just like any other kids, curious and easily distracted. Naruto doesn't know why, but one day, the thought just popped into his mind.

What is behind the Hokage monument?

He had never heard of anyone going over the monument yet. When he asked Old Man Hokage, he merely smiled and replied, "behind the monument is mountains. Many many mountains. No one had ever went over them yet. No one had the time to anyway, with their ninja duties and everything."

That's how Naruto found himself in front of the Hokage monument the next day, fully armed with ramens and weapons. If no one had ever went over it before, then does that mean when Naruto successfully done it, everyone will finally acknowledge him? Will he finally be able to make friends?

The thought of having friends boosted his confidence. So Naruto started his journey of climbing-over-the-monument. It wasn't that hard of a task. Naruto merely did what he's best at, transformation, but into a bird this time, and flew over the monuments, over the mountains. He doesn't understand why no one ever thought of using transformation to get past the monument, but that doesn't worry him at the moment.

It took him three days to get over the monument. During the first day, he was worried of finding ANBU after him, dragging him home. But apparently, he had always been skipping school that it doesn't surprise Old Man Hokage to find Naruto gone for a few days. At the end of the third day, Naruto wanted to worry, but the sight of his destination made him forget everything he had in mind, even ramen.

Behind the monument and many many mountains, there were weird-looking wagons zooming around FAST. There were even those GIANT balloons flying in the air!

Wanting to ask where he is, Naruto made his way towards a really tall golden building with a huge clock on it. The building looked like it's the center of...wherever he is right now. If it's the center, then there must be a lot of people there right?

Inwardly nodding at this decision, Naruto crossed the road without checking his surroundings. It was the gasps of the walkers and a beeping sound that caught his attention. Looking to his left, he saw a wagon-looking weird thing zooming towards him in an extremely fast speed.

However, it's not fast enough for someone like Naruto.

Glancing at the weird thing with only half his attention trained on it, Naruto jumped just when the thing is about to hit him, out of instincts from years of running away from ANBU, and landed on a tall pole on the side of the street. He ignored the murmurs from the crowd and proceeded towards the tall building with the clock by jumping from poles to poles and buildings to buildings.

Soon, he reached his destination. Naruto jumped down from the pole he was on, while thanking mentally for the people's attention was on the clock instead of on him, and walked around aimlessly, wondering who he should ask for help.

It was then he bumped into a small boy with messy black hair. The boy quickly apologized and started examining Naruto with interest. Naruto was about to apologize but the weird staring from the boy stopped him in mid-sentence. He had been glared at with hate, but never had him been stared at with _interest _before.

"Hi. I'm Kuroba Kaito. What's your name?"

Hearing the question, Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle as he puffed out his chest and pointed a thumb at him. "Name is Uzumaki Naruto! I am the Konoha's number one prankster and future Hokage 'ttebayo!"

Kaito cocked his head as he asked. "What's with the mark on your cheek?"

Naruto subconsciously touched the whisker marks and muttered. "I don't know. I'm born with these. I'm an orphan, no one cares about me enough to tell me anyway. Except Old Man Hokage, but he's too busy..."

"Ehh~" Kaito scratched his chin as he stared at Naruto's pitiful form. Then, he widened his eyes and said. "Naruto, close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Naruto closed his eyes timidly, fearing of what Kaito is about to do to him. Then..there was a sound of...

"You can open them now."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and widened his eyes in surprise as he saw what was on Kaito's palm.

It was a white pigeon with a curious black ring around its right eye.

"T-this..." Naruto spluttered, not knowing what to do. Is it supposed to be a gift for him? He had never gotten a gift before. What is he supposed to do when receiving a gift? Should he give one in return?

"It's for you!" Kaito extended his hands and placed the small pigeon onto Naruto's hand. Smiling happily, he said. "Take this as my offer of friendship. No matter where we are, we'll always be friends!"

Taking the pigeon slowly and patting its head, Naruto smiled gracefully. "Thanks."

"So..friends?" Kaito extended a hand.

"Yeah...friends." Naruto grasped his hand and smiled.

"Now..." There was a weird glint in Kaito's eyes as he smiled mischievously. "What did you say about being a prankster?"

And so, they spend the next hour chatting about pranks and traps on a lonely bench in a park while Toichi (Kaito's dad) was frantically trying to find the whereabouts of his son. It didn't take Kaito a long time to notice that Naruto seemed to came from another place. Noticing the curious look on Kaito's face, Naruto, though knowing he should never tell Konoha's secrets to a stranger, told Kaito everything from his life to what a ninja village is (apparently where he currently is, there are no ninja, how weird...) to how long Old Man Hokage's beard is to how to throw a kunai.

Kaito also told Naruto everything about city life and having a father who is a magician. Naruto seemed excited knowing there are these things called _car _that can take you from one place to another in _minutes_ and are never tired! (Of course, since they are machines) The chatting soon turned into demonstrations of Kaito showing Naruto how to make a rose appear out of thin air and Naruto showing Kaito his infamous Sexy no Jutsu. They were just about to ask the other to teach themselves how to do the trick when Toichi appeared and took Kaito home, but not after them promising to write to each other using the black pigeon, which Naruto named it 'Shiro-kun' (Mr. White).

After returning to Konoha, Naruto wrote his first letter right away. He didn't bother telling Old Man Hokage about his expedition. Knowing the Old Man, he would definitely scowl Naruto for giving a stranger a detailed description of Konoha and restrict any further visit to Kaito for fear of possible danger. Not wanting to never see Kaito again, Naruto didn't tell anyone.

The first letter Naruto send to Kaito included a kunai for Kaito to keep as a souvenir. Kaito send back a instruction manual on how to take care of Shiro-kun and a small toy car. They continued like this for a few months until one day Shiro-kun died of tiredness. Naruto couldn't find any other bird that can sent his reply back to Kaito, so he waited for Kaito, hopefully, to sent a letter with another pigeon to him. But he never did...

Kaito was contacting with Naruto using Shiro-kun as usual, until one day Shiro-kun never arrived with Naruto's reply. Had Naruto gone tired of the messaging? Does Naruto not want to become his friend anymore? He didn't know, but he could only wait for Naruto, hopefully, to one day sent the reply back. But he never did...

Days gone by. Months gone by. Soon, years have gone past and the two friends almost forgot about each other.

Kaito, with his life as Kaito KID, had his mind fully set on finding the Pandora Stone and stopping Hakuba from finding out his real identity.

Naruto, starting his life as a ninja, had his mind fully set on getting Sasuke back and protecting Konoha.

Neither remembered that day when they met each other, until...

After finally getting Sasuke back, destroying Akatsuki, and defeating Madara and the Tenth Tail, Naruto finally had peace. It was an accident, really. Naruto was just trying to find his missing forehead protector, when he found a mysterious box.

Curiously opening it, Naruto saw stacks and stacks of letters. After reading only one, memories of the days of messaging that were locked deep inside his mind started submerging over the surface. At that moment, he wanted to bang his head onto the floor...or maybe revive Madara and ask him to kill him. He couldn't believe he forgot about his first friend! The first person to gave him a gift, the first person to offer to be his friend! Without any thinking, Naruto hurriedly packed a small bag to get ready for his trip to the city where Kaito lived.

But he soon halted in his actions when images of his ninja friends floated into his mind. What would happen to his friends if he leaves? He doesn't know how long it would take for him to find Kaito, and he doesn't want to make the same mistake with his other friends too. So what should he tell them? The truth? No, it's better if they don't know the truth. Knowing them, they would sure come with him if he told them, and he doesn't want them to since he only wanted a reunion with his old friend, two people only.

So he thought of the best excuse, and told Tsunade-baachan that he wanted a rest from all the war and fighting and asked for permission to leave the village for a while, like a vacation. She agreed without much thoughts considering all the great things Naruto had done for the village and how strong he had became in the past few years. There's no way Naruto would get hurt and ABSOLUTELY no way Naruto would betray the village by telling others Konoha's secrets (lol), so she led him go without further questioning.

Dressed in the most casual and un-ninja-like clothes he could find, which is an orange t-shirt under a black jacket and a black sweat pants for his legs, he headed towards the city. He also hid his forehead protector in his bad and placed all his weapons inside a small pouch on his hip instead of the weapon pouch he usually tied onto his leg. He knew from memories how different city people are from civilians in ninja villages, and he doesn't want to unwanted attention, so he made himself as normal as he could, but still containing his favorite orange color~

Right after the defeat of Madara, Naruto decided that he had everything except speed. It's hard to dodge the Tenth Tail's attack without being in his tailed form. So he asked Tsunade-baachan for access to his father's personal library, and when she agreed, he spend a month inside, learning the Hirashin.

Using the Hirashin, Naruto arrived at the city in no time, but the price is that he was extremely exhausted. Leaning against a pole on the sidewalk, Naruto caught sight of the huge screen on a building. The screen showed a letter with a doodle of a weird smiley figure at the bottom and a picture of a black haired male in a white suit standing on a rooftop. Then the newscaster said something about 'Kaito KID' stealing blah blah blah at midnight. Naruto wasn't listening. His whole attention was fixed on the picture.

Although he haven't seen Kaito for years, he could still recognize the messy hair and mischievous smile. Maybe not so obvious, but he does reminds him of Kaito a little. But then what does it mean that Kaito _KID. _is going to steal this blue diamond or whatever at midnight? Kaito isn't a thief is he?

Bewildered, Naruto tapped the shoulder of a girl, who had just walked by, and asked. "Hey, who is Kaito KID.?" The reaction he received with hilarious. Everyone who had heard him, males and females, stopped in their movement and gaped at him as if he's an alien.

A teenage girl snapped out of her gaze and yelled at him with hearts in her eyes. "Y-you don't know who Kaito KID. is!? Listen. Kaito KID., or as we called him, 'KID.-sama'," sigh dreamily. "-is the most amazing, astonishing, surprising, stunning, startling, breathtaking, awesome, remarkable, spectacular, extraordinary, incredible, unbelievable, mind-blowing, jaw-dropping..."

Naruto tuned out everything she said after 'awesome' and decided to run away as fast as he could away from the crazy fangirl. Apparently, Kaito had grew up to become a lady-killer.

Seeing the drools on some man's face as they looked at the screen, Naruto sweat-dropped and changed his mind.

_Or maybe not._

Maybe..tonight, everything will tell.

He's going to pay a little visit to Kaito _KID._

* * *

**AN: Sorry the first chapter is kinda just a summary. I promise starting the second chapter, things will go slow...**

**This just popped into my mind. I have absolutely no planning at all! (Grin) (Smack! That's not something to be proud of!)**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if you find this first chapter angst-ing. I promise I'm not planning for an angst fic. Only the first chapter is a bit...depressing...**

**Tell me how you think of this fic. What you are looking forward to...more friendship or more humor...prank ideas..romance? That sort of stuff...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZZ!**


End file.
